An image display device such as a liquid crystal display panel used for an information terminal such as a smartphone is produced by: placing a photocurable resin composition between an image display member such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic EL panel and a light-transmitting cover member; and then irradiating the composition with ultraviolet rays to cure the composition to thereby form a light-transmitting cured resin layer, whereby the image display member and the light-transmitting cover member are bonded and laminated to each other (Patent Literature 1).
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 14(A), a light-transmitting cover member 20 is first prepared, and a liquid photocurable resin composition 21 is applied to a surface 20a of the light-transmitting cover member 20 that is to face an image display device.
Next, as shown in FIG. 14(B), the photocurable resin composition 21 applied to the surface 20a of the light-transmitting cover member 20 is irradiated with ultraviolet rays to pre-cure the resin composition to thereby form a pre-cured resin layer 21′ (FIG. 14(C)). The pre-curing is performed in order to render the liquid photocurable resin composition 21 less flowable so that the resin composition is prevented from running down when the cover member is turned upside down as shown in FIG. 14(C) to thereby improve handleability.
Next, as shown in FIG. 14(D), the light-transmitting cover member 20 is laminated to an image display member 23 with the pre-cured resin layer 21′ facing the image display member 23.
Next, as shown in FIG. 14(E), the pre-cured resin layer 21′ held between the image display member 23 and the light-transmitting cover member 20 is irradiated with ultraviolet rays to post-cure the pre-cured resin layer 21′. An image display device 25 including the image display member 23 and the light-transmitting cover member that are connected through the light-transmitting cured resin layer 22 is thereby obtained (FIG. 14(F)).